


Too Good to be True

by allthetrek



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You read a mysterious old journal in bed with Geralt as you spend the night at an Inn.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Too Good to be True

The musty smell of aged parchment fills your inhale as you turn another page of the worn journal you purchased earlier today. You found it in the dusty, cluttered bookshop in the town you and Geralt are passing through. Now, after the long day of travel, you’re tucked safely into a moderately comfortable bed at the Inn. Geralt lies next to you on his back, his eyes closed, his face contented, as he enjoys the feeling of your skin against his as you share the narrow bed.

It’s still more comfortable than bedrolls on the ground, and at least sleeping indoors he can fully rest and relax knowing the two of you are safe for the night. The din of the nighttime crowd on the floor below you travels through the worn floorboards, muffled laughter and shuffling chairs. You turn another page, your fingertips absentmindedly straightening back the folded corner of the page as your eyes scan the text.

The journal you’re reading is a rare relic, the writings of a Skelligen sailor said to have found a hidden island, complete with treasure guarded by fearsome monsters. A tale to tempt any adventurer, surely. The book is tattered and falling apart, held together mostly by your fingertips as you eagerly sift through it, your tiredness on hold for now.

Your back rests against the headboard, cushioned by a feather pillow, your knees bent to support the journal as you read. The light from a trio of candles on the bedside table illuminates your corner of the room and casts shadows on the rest. Geralt stirs slightly beside you and you know he’s still awake. With his heightened senses, he can hear your breath change and your heartbeat increase as you read. He takes in the sound of you, and it relaxes him.

“Listen to this…,” you start, your leg nudging lightly into his side, and though he does not open his eyes, you know he’s listening. “And under midday sun, the island shall rise from azure waters, exposing briefly a heavenly oasis, abundant with treasure, but fraught with danger,” you dictate, glancing over to see Geralt’s reaction.

The corners of his mouth turn up in a smile, his expression one of amusement, and your brow furrows slightly in response. “What?”

“It’s fake. And it’s not even well written,” he states, his deep voice squelching your building excitement.

“No it’s not. The man in the bookshop told me how he got it, how he’s been saving it for someone who could use it, who could…,” you start, but Geralt keeps smiling and interjects.

“Who could go on a wild goose chase? He probably tells that to everyone who comes in his shop. He probably writes one of those journals a week, and then throws it around until it looks more… Legitimate,” Geralt chuckles, his eyes now open, his golden orbs flickering in the candlelight as he scans your features. Realization starts to sink in. It really does seem too good to be true. But you really wanted it to be.

Geralt sees the disappointment in your expression, and his chest tightens a bit. He only wants you to be happy. He sighs, turning onto his side to face you, his hand coming to stroke yours gently as you hold the journal in your lap.

“I can get your coin back from him tomorrow, if you’d like,” Geralt teases you, though you know he would if you wanted him to.

You sigh and shake your head, a faint smile crossing your lips as Geralt’s fingertips trace lightly along the back of your hand and wrist.

“It’s not that badly written…,” you tease back, smiling down at him and loving the way he looks at you. The feeling of him touching you. His warmth against you. Suddenly, you feel the day catching up to you, and you yawn.

You put the journal on the table next to you and blow out the candles. Pale moonlight streams in through worn curtains and shadows dance around the room as you adjust in bed. You lie on your side, your back pressed into Geralt’s torso as his arm comes around you and pulls you close. You feel him nuzzle into you, kissing your head and you relax into him.

“Goodnight,” you tell him, and his deep voice is soft and sweet as he replies. “Mmm, goodnight. And don’t worry, we’ll find you that adventure.”


End file.
